Bye Bye, Scarecrows!
'Bye Bye, Scarecrows! '''is the 53rd episode of Season 15. Summary A flock of scarecrows are causing a big disturbance in Disney Junior Island that even Captain Hook is getting pretty annoyed by the cawing sounds they are making, but when Mr. Smee asks the Disney Junior Club to get rid of the flock, they learn that they have made a big mistake for scaring the scarecrows off when all the crops around are being eaten by real crows in seconds. Now, the Disney Junior Club must bring the scarecrows back before every last crop is gone! Plot The episode begins at the Jolly Roger where Captain Hook and his crew are oversleeping and having good dreams when a loud cawing sound wakes them up. Grumpily, Captain Hook stomps out of his room to find out where the noise is coming from as he caught sight of a flock of scarecrows making such a loud racket. He angrily demands the flock to stop the noise they were making but they only responded with more ear splitting cawing that Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones had to place their hands over their ears to block the noise. Later, the crew had earmuffs on to block the scarecrows' noises. It worked eventually, but Sharky and Bones were having a hard time hearing what they were saying to each other when they were busy mopping the deck. The cawing grew more louder that night and it kept mostly Captain Hook awake up until midday. Finally, after so much cawing, he couldn't take it anymore! The next morning, a bag-eyed Captain Hook shouted at the scarecrows to go away and make their racketing noise somewhere else while Mr. Smee tried to convince Hook to calm down and ask the flock nicely instead. But as Captain Hook was shouting out loud, the scarecrows got irritated and together, they flew towards Captain Hook and started pecking him with their beaks as Hook tried to shoo them away and he called to Mr. Smee to save him, as usual, but Mr. Smee ran off to get help. Sharky and Bones stayed behind to help their captain get rid of the flock. When Mr. Smee was out of the Jolly Roger, he spots Captain Barnacles, Peso, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Sofia playing volleyball so he runs to them to ask for their help. He runs over to them as they stopped playing their game and saw Mr. Smee looking worried and out of breath. When asked, Mr. Smee explains to the gang that Captain Hook has angered an annoying flock of scarecrows after he couldn't take anymore of their noisy cawing, and then he asks them if they can help his captain shoo them away. Glancing at Kwazii and the rest of his friends, Captain Jake responds to Mr. Smee to not worry and that he and his friends will do anything to help Captain Hook, even though he is in his usual cranky self. Later, at the Jolly Roger, the Disney Junior Club arrived to find Captain Hook still trying to shoo the scarecrows away by swatting them with his fly swatter hook which only made it worse! Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones helped Captain Hook shoo away. Unknowingly to them, Kwazii prepares to use his super sonic scream on the scarecrows before Peso and Barnacles could stop him. But before long, his scream already ripped out of his throat and Hook and his crew covered their ears as the scarecrows were blown off and far away to an unknown destination. After the scarecrows were gone, Mr. Smee thanks the Disney Junior Club and Captain Hook mumbles a thank you as well, before ordering them off his ship. The following morning in the Disney Junior Club Treehouse, Sofia and Captain Jake were enjoying reading books and eating candy, relaxing that things have been very quiet since Kwazii blew away the scarecrows. A bit too quiet! Soon, not too long, Sofia's iDisney phone rings and she picks up to find that Sheriff Callie is calling! As she tapped on the Call button and answered the call, Sofia gets an urgent call from Sheriff Callie that she and her friends needs to get to Farmer Stinky's farm, fast! When Captain Jake questions the urgency, Callie mentions that all the corn in Stinky's cornfield are being eaten in one second, criticizing Captain Jake that it's impossible because Farmer Stinky has a scarecrow (not the bird from the Fantasy forest, but a giant mannequin used by farmers to scare away crows from eating any corn), and that no crows have ever eaten any crops since well... after Sheriff Callie agreed with Sofia that the vampire crows should have a cornfield of their own after helping her friends change her back to normal when Kwazii's spell accidentally turned her into a vampire crow human princess hybrid. Sofia nudges Captain Jake on the ribs and promised that she and the others will come help her protect Farmer Stinky's cornfield. As they arrived, Sofia, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Captain Barnacles, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Peso, Connor, Greg, Amaya, and Doc were in shocked when all the corn stalks were eaten and all the ears of them were scattered on the ground! On the other side of the cornfield, Callie, Peck, and Toby were busy helping Farmer Stinky clean up the mess of eaten corn. They soon speculate that all the crops around Disney Junior Island are being eaten by so many crows, and wonder why there are so many. Sofia decides to take a trip to her father. King Roland knows exactly why the Disney Junior Club are there, and tells them to visit the scarecrows. He explains that the scarecrows are a bit scary but they are very gentle birds, and usually keep to themselves, but also control the crow population. Just like original scarecrows. After asking where they live, Roland informs them that they usually hang around in warm places like the beaches of Never Land. Concerned, Kwazii asked if there were any scarecrows at Never Land yesterday. Roland mentions that there have been some looking for food, which causes Kwazii and Sofia to have more concerns. Guiltily, Kwazii confesses to King Roland that he accidentally kicked them out. The gang agree that it was all their fault, despite Kwazii's belief that it was his own. Roland is surprised that he used his Super Sonic Scream on the scarecrows, but assures his daughter's friend that it's his next actions that will determine what happens. Relieved, Kwazii and the Disney Junior Club head out to the their treehouse to make a plan to save some of the crops all over Disney Junior Island while some of them find the scarecrows in the east. Kwazii volunteers to go and find the scarecrows since he was the one who blew them away with his super screaming power but Izzy asked him how he'll do so since they'll need his magic powers to keep the crops of Disney Junior Island safe. So, using his duplication power, Kwazii makes a copy of himself and tells him to help his friends protect every crop while he and the others bring back to scarecrows. Having picked up their magic trail from the palm trees, Tweak, the pirates and the princess follow it to an isolated island where they might find the scarecrows. However, a young scarecrow is worried, believing that Tweak, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia are still after them. His mother shares the same belief, but the scarecrow leader is slightly less worried. This briefly cheers the young scarecrow up, when he believes the pirates and princess and Tweak are to be passing through. However, her optimism is diminished when the scarecrows overhear Kwazii's suggestion of 'sneak up on them' and Captain Jake's suggestion of 'surround them' when Tweak asks what they will do when they find them. Frightened, the scarecrows scatter, whilst the young scarecrow stays behind after seeing a cockroach nearby. Meanwhile, Kwazii's copy, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sheriff Callie, Peck, and Toby were trying their best to protect every crop from being eaten by the crows as the flocks were diving straight towards it. Kwazii's copy releases a stinky corpse flower scent to repel the crows and it made them fly away. Powers that Kwazii uses * Magical Animal Communication * Super Sonic Scream * Aqua Wings * Magic Vines * Corpse Flower Stench * Mind Control * Psychic Vision * Leafy Twister * Static Electricity * Mother Nature's Touch * Magic Portal * Growing Power * Duplication Trivia * TBA Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 15 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Smee Category:Episodes focusing on Sharky Category:Episodes focusing on Bones Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake